Scotty's favorite
by duhduhnisey
Summary: Captain Kirk decides to go to sickbay, when he heard something he wasn't expecting... Was that Scotty he heard, even worse was that Scotty with Bones? Kinda a crackfic. Scotty/McCoy slight K/S


Hey guys! First fic so...yeah hope you like it... I'm not to sure since my first fic is slash, and Scotty/Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Captain Kirk was in some need of medication. It had been a rough day, and boy did his head hurt like a bitch. He decided he'd go to Bones and ask for hypo or something, anything… He was about to enter the sickbay when he heard something his ears couldn't believe.<p>

"Oh my goodness. It's so big, and thick, and juicy looking." 'Was that Scotty' Jim thought

Even more was that Scotty talking about Bones'… Jim shuddered at the idea.

Oh how he wished he could un-hear that.

He stood there. Debating whether he should continue entering sickbay or just walk away. His head hurt like crazy. But then again he didn't want to walk in on Bones and Scotty doing… That would make them even…Bones had already walked in on Spock and him getting in on. Awkward. Maybe it wasn't like how it sounded.

Jim wondered, 'Bones was to prude to do anything, well at least on the Enterprise, and especially not at the sickbay, not where he works. Would he?' Then another thought occurred to Jim. 'What if it wasn't Bones in there with Scotty? What if Scotty was just using the sickbay, because beds there were comfortable, or there were actually beds? Scotty wouldn't do something improper on the Enterprise either, not in the engineering room. Or at least the Captain hoped not. It couldn't have been Spock, his beloved Vulcan would never cheat on him, Chekov and Sulu were together, so that ruled them out. Lt. Uhara was not Scotty's type, and he was pretty sure Scotty wasn't Uhara's type either. But the idea of Bones with Scotty and… was just too weird to think about

His thoughts were interrupted when his first officer arrived. "Is everything alright Captain?"

" Spock you don't need to be so formal . My head hurts so I was going to ask Bones for something, but I don't think I really want to interrupt"

"Is Doctor McCoy busy?" Spock asked. "It is most unusual for the Doctor to lock the door."

Jim hadn't noticed that. Spock was right the door was locked. Bones never locked the door; it was just suppose to slide open. Something was definitely up.

"I shall meld with you, and take your pain away" Spock said almost lovingly.

"No I don't want my pain to transfer to you." Jim said burying his face into the wide toned chest of his Vulcan lover.

" Do not worry my t'hy'la. I am a Vulcan, I have a high tolerance for pain. It is only logical to transfer your pain to me. Furthermore it is illogical to have the Captain unable to think properly due to pain in his head. I would be assisting you my love, and the whole crew as well." Spock said kissing his captain's forehead.

And so Spock's mind melded with Jim's, slowly taking away the pain and replacing it with calming thoughts. Spock created images of them lying together on the beach. Then there intimate melding session was disrupted

Both the Captain and his first officer heard a pleading Scotty. "Please I want it so bad" Scotty sounded almost breathless and erratic. "McCoy please. I want it, no I need it. Please."

'Yep. It was Bones and Scotty in there.' Jim confirmed.

"Oh. I can now understand what you meant when you said you did not want to interrupt." Spock bluntly said, mildly shocked, blinking twice.

Uhura and Chekov arrived in front of the sickbay door.

"Keptin, Commander Spock. We have been looking vor you. Sulu 'as control of ze comm."

The four were about to leave when they heard Scotty once again and stopped in their tracks

"Really! I take it for myself?" Scotty said excitedly. "It's so big though, I don't know if it's going to fit in my mouth."

Did all of them really just hear that? They just stood there continuing to hear sounds of pleasure, "mmmss" and "unnggssss" and even the occasional "so good" not know if it was from the doctor or the engineer. This was just so wrong, listening in to whatever it was Bones and Scotty were doing. But somehow they couldn't walk away.

They heard Bones speak, " Scotty, quit playing around. Instead of licking the tip put the whole thing in your mouth."

' I never knew Bones' could sound so dominating' Jim thought, he pretty was sure everybody else was thinking the same thing.

"It's just so big, and long, and big! It's hard too!" Scotty whimpered.

"Slowly little by little put your mouth around it. I'll help you, I'll push it inside." McCoy said in his dominating voice. "Use your hands too, it'll help. Make sure you have a firm grip on it."

"McCoy stuff is coming out, it's dripping wet."

"It's because of you and how you're sucking it. Lick it. Whirl your tongue around it."

"It tastes so fucking good. I want more."

"Go ahead Scotty take it. I want _you_ to take it. Keep licking and sucking"

"This time I'll try to put the whole thing in my mouth, so I can be sure and taste everything."

"Good."

A little more moans, groans and or grunts were heard, they didn't even know. They weren't even sure why they were still listening in. It was just so interesting… The four presumed they were finished with whatever the two in the sick bay were up to. After the many sensual noises, all they heard was the suffocating awkward silence between them.

"So it was good huh?" They heard McCoy asked.

"Yeah, it was really good."

"I think it's time to go back Scotty."

"But but but, let's just stay here and rest for a bit."

"Come on, let's go back. People are going to wonder where we are." The doctor said dragging the engineer out as the door slid open.

Scotty and McCoy were met with gazes from the four.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Scotty asked.

"Hehe _you_ guys tell _me _what's up." Jim chuckled, "Gee Bones, never knew you had it in you" lightly punching McCoy on the arm.

"Oh yeah Scotty and I were just about to go back... We were jus-"

"Whoa there! We don't want to hear the details." They all interrupted in unison.

"What are you talking about Jim? Scotty and I were just having lunch."

Uhura scanning the two men in front of him, "Mhm, sure you were" skeptical of what she had just heard.

"What's that on your face then Scotty?" Jim asked, noticing the small whitish cream left on the engineer's face.

"Oh this?" Scotty said wiping it away with his finger then licking his cream-topped finger "It's McCoy's special sauce. It tastes so fucking good"

"I know we heard…" Uhura remarked.

"Yeah, at first I was so worried because so much of it was coming out, it was so wet and juicy especially at the tip. But McCoy said that was happening because I was sucking on it and that I should just lick it all off.

Chekov's eyes widened. "Ah keptin, I will be heading back. I do not want to hear zhis. I am zo young for zhis."

"Now look what you guys did, you guys scared off poor Chekov. His young innocent ears will be forever scarred." Jim looked at the boy as he ran as fast he could as far away.

"Really I don't know what the problem is and why all of you are so fussy… Well except Spock of course, He looks the same as always. It's my special mayonnaise mix."

"Mayonnaise?" Uhura's face in disbelief.

"Like I was saying I was having lunch, when Scotty decided to join me. I could see that he was really hungry so I gave him the sub that I actually made, not from the replicator. He practically begged for it." McCoy tried to explain

"Excuse me asking, but what exactly is this sub?"

Jim looked at his lover with an almost 'aww you don't know what a sub is, you're so adorable look.

"It's a type of sandwich, it's named after submarines, you know, long, tube shaped," Scotty said spacing his hands apart trying to approximate the size of a sub. "And you know how much I love sandwiches, they're my favorite. So when I saw McCoy had one; I just had to have it.

They stared at each other in silence. Jim suddenly broke the silence "so, let me get this straight. You guys were just having lunch, and all you were talking about was a sandwich…?"

"Yeah. What else would we be doing?" McCoy asked.

"It was one damn good sandwich too." Scotty added.

All that came out was a simple "Oh. Okay then."

"Wait, why was the door to sickbay locked then?" Uhura asked suspiciously.

"The door's been busted. That's why Scotty's here, I asked him to fix the door." McCoy said trying to pull the door open, "Shit. The damn door is shut again."

"Well then, now that we got that cleared up….Scotty fix the damn door already and the rest of us can go back to our positions."

"Aye Captain." Scotty followed his orders.

'Hehe the idea of Bones and Scotty together, talk about awkward.' Jim thought.

"Lieutenant Uhara, if you could please tell the helmsman Sulu to keep command of the comm. I have to help the captain attend to business" Spock ordered, and Uhura made her way back.

"Spock, should I remind you that I am the captain. I give the orders around here, don't you think we should go back?"

"Trust in me, my t'hy'la. Sulu is capable enough to take command for the time being."

"Well, what are _we_ going to then?" Jim asked, smiling, cocking his head to the side, making a face that was just too much for Spock.

"I too believe, I may have a sub for your mouth to take in" Spock whispered seductively nibbling on his lover's ear, leading him towards their quarters "As you humans say… If you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>AN :You dirty minded people... Just like me

Review! First fic, constructive criticism appreciated. Tell your friends to read it, (or not... I know it's kinda of a random story).


End file.
